War Mage and the Teen Titans
by stanley T
Summary: Things are looking dark for the Teen Titans. Slade has been receiving weaponry unlike anything they have ever seen before, and a mysterious teen comes to the city determined to stop him. HP-TT x-over
1. Default Chapter

It was a cold and stormy night at the Titan Tower. The wind whistled like a powerful locomotive, rain was pouring from the heavens, lightning struck from the sky with rapid and mighty strength, thunder roared like an untamable lion.  
  
Two certain brothers were having the time of their lives right now.  
  
If one were to venture the Titan Tower, they would find two teenage boys playing mind-numbing video games, a alien girl searching for some mustard amongst an entire refrigerator of blue and moldy food, a young man testing his fighting skills against a punching bag, and a gothic half-demon girl meditating atop the tower oblivious the current storm.  
  
Rain beat down on the Goth mercilessly. She paid it no mind, bigger things were dwelling her thoughts. _What does this mean? What is this energy I feel approaching the city? It's like no energy I've ever felt. Definitely not a wicked presence, but I need to discover who or what has such potentially dangerous life energy. Should I tell my friends?_  
  
"No," she said to herself. "I wont bother them with this. I can handle this by myself."

The alarm rang.

"Raven! Let's go! We have a robbery downtown!"  
  
"Speak of the devil." The half-demon muttered.

* * *

A young man was standing on top of a tall cliff; his green eyes were cold as he surveyed the city he had just come to. Wind and rain was blowing his wild hair and his torn and used cloak. His hand slowly reached for the picture he had been given. It was of a man with an orange and black mask.  
  
Slade.  
  
That was his target, and he couldn't let anything make him lose his focus or lose sight of his goal. His eyes hardened and instinctively reached for his sword. There! The local lowlifes should give him some info on Slade's whereabouts. But only if he got there first.

* * *

_When there's trouble you know who to call, TEEN TITANS!  
  
From their tower they can see it all, TEEN TITANS!  
  
When there's evil on the attack,  
__You can rest knowing they got your back,  
Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol...  
  
TEEN TITANS GO!  
  
With their superpowers they unite, TEEN TITANS!  
  
Never met a villain that they liked, TEEN TITANS!  
  
They got the bad guys on the run,  
They never stop till the job gets done,   
Cuz when the world is losin' all control...  
  
TEEN TITANS GO!_

* * *

  
The Teen Titans rushed to the downtown of Jump City and were met by too familiar faces, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jynx, members of a criminal group known as HIVE  
  
The light of the lightning accentuated Gizmo's insane white eyes, while he was perched atop his robotic tentacles, looking like a demented puppet. With a chuckle, he looked down at the heroes. "Well what do we have here? You snot-munchers are really predictable." The boy genius said. Mammoth was holding the newly stolen jewelry in his soaked fist.  
  
"Yeah, we were lookin' to bash some skulls and we knew just how to get your attention." Mammoth then dropped all of it the ground.  
  
Robin glared. "If you're here for a fight, you got one! TITANS, GO!"  
Jynx smirked. "Attack Pattern Delta!"  
  
They all sprung into action at once, the titans attacking with sonic cannons, fangs, explosion disks, and dark and righteous energy, while the HIVE retaliated with massive strength, missiles, and bad luck. The battle appeared even, but as it progressed, it was becoming painstakingly obvious that the heroes were winning. Jynx got thrown onto her face from a massive starbolt barrage. She weakly stood up and wiped some of her purple blood from her lips. "I think its time we tried our new toy, boys."  
  
Gizmo nodded and the metal tentacles on his back opened up to form cannons. "You're really in for it now, losers! We got this from Slade himself! FIRE!!" Gizmo pressed a small button causing blood red energy started to pour from his cannons. "TITANS! MOVE!" The command was useless however, as no matter how many times the teens avoided or try to block the blasts, they wouldn't lose their targets. Slowly the Titans fell from the powerful and accurate blasts until they could barely stand. Jynx smiled at the devastation. She then looked at Robin's prone form and said, "That was a pretty good weapon, wouldn't you agree, my songbird?"  
  
_** "If you toy with weapons like that, you will only inflict them upon yourself."**_ A mysterious voice said from the dark.  
  
"Who said that?" Mammoth shouted. "Come out here and say that t' my face if you don't want to get hurt!" Mammoth was beginning to get scared by that voice with the same coldness as the Batman.  
  
The mysterious voice chuckled. **_"And who would do that? Certainly not an over glorified geek, a muscle head with an IQ equal to a rock, or a wannabe witch with a few little hexes."_** "You ready to back those words up, snot- rag?" Gizmo asked. "Yes stranger, we've heard the bark, now lets see the bite." Jynx added.  
  
The whoosh of a steel blade greeted them as Gizmo soon found his metal tentacles chopped up. "WHAT!! How could you tear apart my machinery so quickly?!?" The interloper, now in full view, said, **_"I wouldn't worry about your technology. I'd be more concerned about your life right now."_** His blade was pointed at Gizmo's throat but Gizmo managed to let out, "Aren't you forgetting my team? They won't let you just kill me." **_"Not if they're out cold."_** And it was true, the rest of HIVE had already fell, sprawled on the ground unconscious.  
  
**_ "Where is Slade?"_**  
  
"Listen! I don't know anything about Slade's whereabouts!"  
  
_**"I'd be willing to bet your neck you do."**_  
  
Steel pressed closer to Gizmo's neck. Gizmo gave in and said, "Okay! Okay! I-I know a little about Slade." **_"Good to hear."_** "Slade doesn't let anyone know his plans! I was only one part!" **_"Is there anything else I should know about?"_** "Even if you find him, he has lots of guns!" **_"I'm shocked and amazed."_** His interrogator said sarcastically. "Slade has been getting new tech, odd weapons, and gave them to us to test." **_"I've noticed. Where is he hiding? Talk!"_** "Y-Yeah, he's hiding at..." 

Slade's robots rushed to the scene, snatching Mammoth, Jynx, and Gizmo from right underneath the swordsman and with one flash grenade, they were gone.  
  
Robin was lying on the ground recovering from the energy blast that hit him. He had been watching the mysterious teen defeat the HIVE and then move on to questioning Gizmo. He moved with amazing speed and strength, and the way he dispatched Jynx and Mammoth was incredible. It appeared like he showed up from nowhere, but Robin's trained eyes followed the attack after seeing a flash of light from the alley that he deduced as the unsheathing of his sword. The stranger hopped from the shadows, used the flat side of his sword like a baseball bat to effectively K.O. Mammoth and Jynx, sliced off the offending robotic tentacles, then pinned Gizmo to the ground before he even knew what was happening. It was truly an awesome spectacle for Robin who had spent a greater part of his life training in the dark shadows of Gotham City  
  
Angered at the loss of his source of information, the stranger cursed loudly. _Calm yourself, there will be other opportunities. Or perhaps I need to search elsewhere for info on Slade..._ "Thank you, friend, for coming to our aid and defeating our enemies. Will you please tell us your name?" Starfire inquired.  
  
Bingo.  
  
With a little less coldness in his tone, the stranger introduced himself, "It's War Mage, but we must continue this elsewhere. The storm is getting more powerful and you all are injured." "I can heal them." Raven said as she struggled to her feet. "Allow me to help you." War Mage put his sword away and lifted his hands towards her. Raven recoiled, unsure if she should trust him. Her distrust was misplaced however, as War Mage's hands glowed blue and soon Raven's blast wound healed and her energy returned. War Mage smiled at her. "Now, if you could help me with the others, we can get indoors before this storm gets any worse."

* * *

Cyborg, followed closely by Beast Boy, was the first back to the Tower, stomping inside, furious because of his defeat at the hands of Gizmo. He shouted, "Man, I can't believe we lost to those idiots... AGAIN!" "Well, on the bright side, but I don't think we'll need to take showers for a while." Beast Boy joked, then transforming into a Great Dane and shook himself in order to dry off. "BB! Watch it! You know I gotta dry off fast before any water sinks into my system!" 

Raven came inside, wringing out the rain from the hem of her robes. "What is important is how they defeated us, that was no ordinary laser cannon Gizmo used against us." She muttered. Robin agreed completely. "She's right, the technology they used that shouldn't even exist. Those energy blasts were way too powerful and way too accurate to be from a blaster that Gizmo could fit on his back." Starfire was once again perplexed, "How can our foes use technology that does not exist? And what does Gizmo's new machine have to do with our new friend?" Her question caught everyone's attention. War Mage entered through the door and removed his hood.

He was of same build and height as Robin, with the same spiky hair, but the thing that set them apart was War Mage's dark green eyes, and a scar in the shape of the lightning bolt on his forehead.   
  
"That is a long story, Titans."


	2. Explanations & Revelations

War Mage was in Titans Tower, ready to bend the rules and tell them all about his Enemy and the magic world he came from. Then, in the distance he could feel a geomancer's life force nearing the tower.

"Perhaps this story is for another day, it would do well if you all forgot about me as well." War Mage said. Before any of the Titans could react (or in some cases, understand) to what he said...

"OBLIVIATE!"

* * *

Two men were standing atop a high castle tower watching the sunset. 

"Your plan didn't work out like you thought it would, did it Professor?" the younger one asked. He had wild red hair, a massive broadsword and a plain red robe.

"Mistakes are made by all people, even the wisest of us," the other said softly. He, however, was much older, wearing a blue robe and curious half-moon spectacles.

"But your mistake could destroy him, you know," the first said.

"Or make him stronger. He has grown immensely because of the path circumstance laid out for him. Soon he will be strong enough to take on the Enemy." the other replied.

"Perhaps, but that path has killed the hero, now all that is left is the heartless soldier, just like the rest of us." With that, the young man turned his back and began to walk away.

"Yet," the aged man started, "underneath all that he still holds hope, just like all of us, Mr. Weasley"

Ron Weasley turned around and gave a small smile, "For the world's sake, I hope you're right, Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

"Raven? Raven, please wake up." 

Raven awoke to see Terra and the other Titans waking up, looking tired and groggy. Beast Boy sat up, fiercely rubbing his head.

"Um, not to sound stupid, but, I have no idea why we all crashed here in the front room... or what happened last night."

Starfire looked surprised and added, "Peculiar, I too have no memory of the occurrences last night. Robin? Do you have any recollection of last night?"

Robin concentrated for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, we were fighting the HIVE last night, and... we beat them, but when we got back... I don't know, I must have been so tired I just fell asleep on the couch."

Raven was about to tell them about their encounter with the mysterious War Mage, but Logic whispered, _You also remember that you said you would take care of the stranger yourself. People like him would run, possibly even become hostile, at group of heroes, but not to one._

Raven quickly lied,"Don't worry about it Starfire, we fought the HIVE, got a few shots to the head, then went home. I don't forget things easily." This seemed to be acceptable for everyone, save Robin, who was rubbing his temples furiously and trying to remember what happened. It seemed Robin's well-trained mind hadn't been completely affected by War Mage's memory charm.

Then there was Terra, she looked very nervous, and Raven knew exactly why. She had once secretly followed Terra on her 'nights out' and found her at a pub on the outskirts of town. It turned out Terra went there from time to time to get a drink. While Raven abhorred alcohol, she understood Terra's struggle with her powers and her one release, even if it was an artificial one. She hid the fact that Terra wasn't there last night and was drinking elsewhere.

Yes, Raven knew all about Terra's secrets.

* * *

Raven was silently floating through the forest on the outskirts of Jump City. After a little hassle, Raven escaped the Tower before Cyborg's 'complete medical scan'. She shuddered at the thought, and then returned her thoughts to the elusive War Mage. _I need to figure out how he's connected to that technology Gizmo had. I don't know if he knows anything about Slade but if he's as strong as I sensed, Slade knows about him. _Lost in thought, Raven ran right into a tree. 

"Ow!"

"GYYAAAHHHH!!!"

War Mage fell off the tree he was sleeping in and landed head first, on the ground right beside Raven. He slowly opened his eyes and saw one gothic Titan towering over him. With a jolt, he shot up and threw on his cloak. "Aren't you supposed to be at your Tower not recalling any memories of me?" Raven scowled and tapped her temple. "You underestimated the powers of my mind." War Mage smirked. "I guess so, but I'm also guessing you didn't come here just to flaunt your mental powers." Raven's patience was growing thin. "Don't act stupid, I want answers."

With a dramatic sigh, War Mage said, "Since it's obvious you won't let up until I tell you everything, and I really don't have the time, I'll give the Cliff's Notes. I am a Hit Wizard, and my job is to keep dark magic with dark wizards. I've been traveling across the globe assassinating, incapacitating, and/or obliviating people of power trying to grab more with the help of magic." Raven was silent, but skeptical. _He's hiding the truth, perhaps if I probe his mind... _Reaching out with her mind, she began to feel around the perimeter of his.

Then something unexpected happened.

His mind threw Raven forcefully back into her own. The shock sent her reeling to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes and saw one glaring wizard tower over her. "It seems you have underestimated the powers of my mind." She looked down, she hadn't thought about the consequences, she was wrong to try and grope around his mind and probe into his secrets. "I'm... sorry..." The coldness in his eyes slowly left and his glare softened.

With the weakest of smiles, he said, "I think it would be pretty fair for me to be really ticked right now," Raven looked down in shame. "But I know you were doing what you think you had to do in order to protect your city." With that, he smiled and offered her a hand up, which she gratefully accepted. Now eye to eye, she asked, "So... that thing Gizmo had was dark magic?" He nodded. "Yeah, I learned a powerful wizard was transferring black magicks into tech weaponry with devastating results. He has been selling these on the black market with the #1 purchaser being Slade"

"So, why not stop the dark wizard from creating the weaponry? You know, nip this at the bud."

War Mage shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fist. "Believe me when I say I've tried. He has evaded me at every turn, and when I ever have encountered him, I barely manage to escape with my life." Raven was hit with a wave of déjà vu as she was reminded of Robin's obsession with Slade. "Hopefully, I can gather some information about my Enemy while purging this city of Slade and his magic technology."

"Don't underestimate Slade, he has a cunning unlike anyone I've ever seen" Raven warned.

War Mage just smirked. "Not to worry, I will find and defeat Slade. Even if I do have any trouble, you guys are fighting him too, right? Fighting a criminal with a team of superheroes on my side? How hard could it be?" With that, War Mage saluted her and disappeared.

_Harder than you think, wizard. _A silent watcher whispered.

* * *

Raven returned to the Tower and gasped in shock at the sight she was met with. The 'T' was riddled with holes, the heavy, super-enforced entrance was blown open and Slade's robots were littering the ground. Quickly searching out the out the rest of the team she was met with an even more horrifying sight. Robin had blood running down across his forehead and his left arm was clearly broken, but with his right, he was using a miniature welding torch to repair a heavily damaged Cyborg. Starfire, while having no serious injuries, was looking unnaturally pale and had many minor cuts that were being tended to by an unhurt Beast Boy. Starfire looked up and breathed, "Raven, thank X'hal you unharmed" Raven looked at the destruction and asked, "How did this happen?" 

Beast Boy looked at her with more sadness and rage in his eyes than she had ever seen before.

"It's her fault,"

"Terra did this."

* * *

Two shadowy figures were silently moving along the cities' many back alleys. One was the mysterious criminal mastermind, Slade, and the other was his apprentice, Terra. Terra was glaring at everything in eyesight. Beast Boy had _lied_ to her, he promised to be her friend forever, yet turned his back on her when she needed his help the most. There were no more second thoughts now; she would follow Slade to the ends of the Earth, if it meant the death of the Teen Titans. Her silent brooding was interrupted by the voice a drunk that managed to spot them.

"Hey, isn't it a bit late fo' a gurly liken you to be out?" The drunk asked. Terra merely scowled at him and dug deeper into the shadows with Slade. "Hey, I knows you though! You's that bad guy them titans are always fightin's , You is Slade!" He lolled over to them and grabbed Terra by the shoulders. "A gurly likes you shouldn' be arounds him, he's a crimin..., criman..., a bad guy."

"Terra, dispose of this nuisance. Quickly." Slade ordered. Terra smiled malevolently. "With pleasure." A rock shot towards the man, but the drunk stumbled out the rock's path. "Whoa, tha's interestin'." He slurred. Frowning slightly, Terra sent a volley of rocks aimed directly at the center of his forehead. But, the drunk tripped over his shoelaces, making the rocks fly right over his head. Now Terra was mad. Lifting a rock five times the size of the drunk, she shouted, "Get out of the way of this one!"

"Terra, calm yourself." Slade said. He turned to the drunken man. "Your disguise spells are flawless, but you lack the necessary tact to fool anyone, War Mage." The drunk smirked at Slade's words. With a flash, the haggard man was replaced with a confident-looking teen. "Heh, you _are _as clever as Raven said." War Mage commented. "Well, I guess we can skip the pleasantries then and move right to business. I want those weapons you received."

"Very well, but if you wish to speak business with me you must first go through my apprentice." Slade then looked toward Terra, "You have gained your first victory against the Titans, now prove your strength against this wizard. Kill him." Terra popped her neck. "Gladly, this guy was making me mad anyway."

War Mage drew his sword set himself in a defensive position. "No matter who you make me fight, I will do whatever it takes in order to defeat my Enemy." Terra lifted the earth beneath her and charged at him.

_Whatever it takes... _War Mage thought as he prepared for battle.


End file.
